Call of Duty - Paradoxian Assault
NOTE: This Page has nothing to do with the Role-Play war of POTCO, it may be called Paradoxian Assault, but has nothing to do with it, besides the War itself. No players names will be mentioned, Each side will win a battle, each side will lose. NO FIGHTING is to be taken place here. Or comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy. Sponsers (needed) * Taking the Port *Mission Nation Faction: Great Britain *Fighting: Spanish *Country/Territory: Singapore *Continent: Asia Narrator: It was a very hot day. England had just received word of a possible invasion by their Spanish-European neighbors. George II ordered the first attack though, but it was too late. The Spaniards had started a war across the old lands. Spain had allied with Prussia, the United Provinces, and Poland-Lithuania. Great Britain allied herself with France, Russia, and Sweden. Spain invaded Denmark, Norway, Saxony, Geona, Bavaria, Wittenburgh, Hannover, and Singapore. King George II appointed Commander Niel Westly as head of a new special missions squad called '''The Kings Marines'. Their first objective: capture Singapore, -a notorious trade port-, and begin attempts to secure Spain.'' * Mission: Taking the Port *July 17, 1728 *Singapore Ports *Pvt. Jonathan Turner Starting Weapons: Silver Musket, Silver Repeater Sergeant Trowell: Ok marines! Our objective is to clear the Spaniards out of the Port, Capture it, and Hold it! Private Denvy: Sir why do we have to hold it after we have driven the others out? '' Sergeant Trowell: ''Sources say that they are sending reinforcements to help control the fort, we're going to need to fight them off to keep hold of the fort. Alright, let's move! Objective: Take control of the Port houses Sergeant Trowell: There! Take out them Spaniards! - Fight through the Spanish lines and take control of the port houses 1/10, keep marching until you approach a bridge, the bridge will then collapse, the enemy will begin to fire at you. You, Sergeant Trowell, Private Denvy, and Lieutenant Blakely will be the only ones out of your previous group of 15 to make it out alive, you will then continue to the core of the city, through the underground cave. - Objective Completed Regroup with your squad at the underground cave entrance. Sergeant Trowell: That was close, let's keep moving, these caves will lead us to the Core of the city. and hurry! - Continue on through the caves where you will fight lots more bloody Spaniards, then enter the town's core - Objective: Break through the Enemy lines 1/8 TIP : Dont rush through their lines, or you WILL die. Sergeant Trowell: Good work men! - Explosion sounds will go off - Sergeant Trowell: JUMP! - Your player will automatically jump into the water and will look up at the port, then the entire port will then explode behind you. - Sergeant Trowell: Blast you, bloody Spaniards! Don't worry men, we'll get 'em next time. End Of Mission. Gathering Supplies *Mission Nation Faction: France * Fighting: Poland-Lithuania *Country/ Territory: Bavaria * Continent: Europe Narrator: The cold winter of Bavaria. It's not a great place to fight. As the French advance on their Polish enemies, Supplies run low, there only hope is to reach the supply cave in the Bavarian Forest. With the challenge of the cold and snowy Bavarian Winter blowing against them, fighting will be hard. * Mission: Gathering Supplies *December 5, 1728 *Bavarian Forest *Pvt. James Vainei' Sgt. Golump: Ok hommes ( Men ), we need to gather the supplies, at the top of said bunker caves. Alright? Pour la France! ( For France! ) Starting Weapons: Silver Musket, Knife Objective : Secure the Area for enemy troops Sgt Golump: Search the area hommes! ( Men ) - Continue on till you reach an Enemy Artillery point stationed on a hill - Objective Completed Pvt. Hamy: Messieur! ( Sir ) We'll need to take out those enemy artillery positions so our troops can break through, do we not? Sgt Golump: Shut it you fool, I'll say what we do and not do. Take out the Artillery positions, then turn them on the Enemies front, so that our men may counter attack them! '' Objective: Turn the enemy cannons against them. - Do as said, after artillery positions are taken out, your men will turn the cannons around - Objective Completed Sgt Golump: ''Eh, Pvt. Vainei', come here please, the rest of you counter attack our enemy-'' - The cannons will explode and your entire troop force will be destroyed, you, however, will be dizzy, and your Sgt will drag you to a safe place - Sgt. : ''Mon Dieu! ( My God! ) This was not supposed to happen! Help gather any surviving troops! And heal them! Quickly! Objective: Heal the surviving troops, 1/5 - Heal your troops - Objective Completed Pvt. Hamy: Nous ne pouvons pas les tenir! ( We cannot hold them! ) Sgt. :'' Retraite! ( Retreat! )'' End of Mission Rested and Ready Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Category:Fan Creations